1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means of securing a lens member into a snow goggle frame member, and more particular, to a means utilizing retainers to replace and to secure the lens to the goggle frame firmly.
2. Field of the Background
There are a number of related patents issued by the ROC (Republic of China), one of these patents No. M358982 disclosed a goggle frame member and a lens member, the goggle frame member has a restriction section formed along the edge corresponding to apertures of the lens, the restriction section has a channel with a block therein, the lens comprises a hook corresponding to the block of the channel, when the lens is inserted into the channel and hooked by the block of the channel and the lens is secured to the frame member firmly. A strap is fastened to the apertures at respective ends to secure the lens frame.
The lens of the patent, as described above has a portion blocked by the channel that narrows the wearer's vision.
Another patent issued also by the ROC with a patent No. M395842 has disclosed a goggle lens frame, a detachable lens and two retainers adapted to secure the lens to the frame. By disengaging the retainers, a pair of retainer blocks of the retainers will be released from the notches and the lens may be removed freely from the frame, and most important thing is there is no tool required to replace the lens.
However, the retainer of this patent requires a precise measurement in manufacture, or it may have problems to either holding or inserting the lens to the frame tightly.